


Sick Jedi

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [32]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Love, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan is in-denial about being sick. Rex isn't having any of it.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Sick Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> For 317345maddie: "If you don’t mind can you do one where Kanan is secretly sick and when Rex finds out he helps care for him?"
> 
> Enjoy!

Kanan groaned as a headache came to him. He hissed and shook his head, pushing the pain aside to head over to the debriefing.

He had been feeling sick since that morning. He woke up with a fever, with his body feeling heavy and his head spinning. He drank some painkillers, but the pain came back anyway.

"You feeling okay, Kanan?" Hera asked.

"M'fine, Hera," Kanan shrugged her off before coughing.

"You sure? You don't look like you're up to the debriefing,"

"I'm fine," Kanan said again. "Besides, I'm needed at the debriefing. Ahsoka found something that would have something to do with Ezra's training,"

"Then I'm surprised that he's not with us," Hera huffed.

"Adults only. Besides, this is the only time he and Zeb can have their... alone time," Kanan chuckled, but it went a little dry when he felt his head spin again, causing him to stop for a moment. "Woah,"

"What? What is it?" Hera turned to him in concern.

"Nothing," Kanan shook his head and strode forward. "Let's just get to the debriefing,"

* * *

Rex frowned as he watched his lover throughout the whole debriefing, not really paying attention to what Sato had to say. The Jedi was spacing out, eyes unfocused while his face looked like he was in pain. He tried hiding it, though, clenching both of his fists in an attempt to hide the pain, but the clone knew the other better and knew that something was wrong.

After the debriefing, he followed the other back to the Ghost.

"Kanan?"

"Hmm?" Kanan turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kanan told him. "I'm fine, Rex. Really,"

"Sure, I'll believe that," Rex rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his lover's forehead before drawing back immediately. "Crikey! You're burning up, love!"

"Er... must be... the weather?" Kanan nervously grinned.

"Nope, you're sick with a fever, and you knew it all along," Rex shook his head and quickle scooped up the man into his arms. "Come on, love, you need some rest,"

"I'm fine! I don't need rest..." Kanan whined.

"Really?" Rex raised an eyebrow as he entered their shared room, setting the Jedi on the bed. "If I check your temperature, and it's extremely high, don't tell me that I didn't warn you,"

"Argh, fine..." Kanan stubbornly crossed his arms, waiting as the other got the thermometer.

Rex placed it on the Jedi, and with a beep, he took it back to see it. His eyes widened.

"Kanan, it's over the top! Almost 100 degrees!" He turned to his lover with a scowl. "How could you bare this?!"

Kanan shrugged and cuddled up his blanket. "It's not that bad..."

"Kanan..." Rex groaned, setting down the thermometer. "you're sick, alright? You're sick, and I'm taking care of ya, do you understand?"

"Fine..." Kanan sighed and let the other place cold towel over his head.

Rex shook his head and pecked the other's forehead. "You know that I'm doing this because I love you,"

"I know, I know," Kanan yawned and rolled his eyes with a small smile. "I love you too,"


End file.
